Dragon Ball Super (Anime)
Dragon Ball Super (ドラゴンボール超 (スーパー) is a sequel to the Dragon Ball Z (Anime). The plot framework and character designs are created by the original author, Akira Toriyama. A companion manga is being alongside it with the story being credited to Akira Toriyama and the illustration being credited to Toyotaro. The series is developed by Toei, in a similar process to the Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT. The series plot takes place after the Majin Buu Saga, in between the 10 year gap towards the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament and potentially afterwards. With Majin Boo defeated half-a-year prior, peace returns to Earth, where Son Goku along with his family and friends now live peaceful lives. However, a new threat appears forcing Goku and the Z Warriors to fight once again. But when Goku is not saving the world, he is ordered by Chi-Chi to earn money by being a farmer. Even through Goku loves, and hate working as a farmer for the sake of his family, and new born granddaughter, Pan. He still wants to train even more to the next level, in order to catch up to Beerus's level without Chi-Chi finding out about this. Plot In a peaceful period following the defeat of Kid Buu, Goku continues to attempt to maintain Earth's peace despite being forced by Chi-Chi to work on their radish farm. Gohan and Videl are married, and Goten and Trunks plan to find a wedding present for them. Beerus dreams of a Super Saiyan God and upon waking begins a search for the figure, believing his dream to be prophetic. The search leads him to King Kai's planet where he outclasses Super Saiyan 3 Goku, before turning his eyes to Vegeta on Earth. Beerus enjoyed his time on Earth until he was angered by the ungenerous Majin Buu for not sharing his pudding. The Z-Fighters team up to take out Beerus but his power was too much for them. Champa and Vados notice Beerus fighting on King Kai's planet and later on Earth, and want to stay unnoticed by Beerus. They talk about finding "big wish orbs". The Supreme Kais overhear them and think that they are talking about the Namekian Dragon Balls. Before Beerus could destroy the Earth, Goku intervenes and requests for more time to seek out the Super Saiyan God. Goku uses the Dragon Balls to summon Shenron and learns that a ritual is performed to make the Super Saiyan God. After achieving this state, Goku begins another battle with Beerus. In the end result of Beerus winning, Beerus leaves to go back to his planet and sleep. In the mean time, Champa finds more Dragon Balls, not the Namekians' balls, and goes back to his universe and plans to go back to universe seven to greet Beerus. Sorbet and the rest of the Third Stellar Region are failing to find Dragons Balls and the empire crumbling so they set out to revive Frieza. After Frieza has been revived, he seeks revenge on Goku and trains for four months. During this time, Goku and Vegeta are being trained by Whis to grow stronger in their base. Frieza has returned to Earth and brings an army of one thousand soldiers. His army has been defeated by some Z-Fighters. Goku and Vegeta eventually realize Frieza is alive and reach Earth. Goku and Vegeta combat Frieza in his Golden Form using Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Frieza destroys the Earth as a last ditch effort to escape the wrath of Vegeta, however, Whis, Beerus, Goku and some few others survive. Whis alters time and sends Goku five minutes into the past to finish off Frieza before he can destroy the Earth. Gohan starts training with Piccolo to get even more stronger and protect his loved ones and Goku and Vegeta resume their training. Goku and Vegeta's training is interrupted once again with the arrival of Champa and Vados. It is revealed that there are twelve universes in all, and Goku and Vegeta are of Universe Seven, and Champa is the God of Destruction of Universe 6. Upon being stunned by the delicacies of Earth, Champa and Beerus arranges a five member team Tenkaichi tournament of Universe Six and Seven. If Champa wins, he will swap the Earth of Universe 7 with the extinct Earth of his universe. If Beerus wins, he will obtain the six Super Dragon Balls Champa has obtained. Team Universe 7, consisting of Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Majin Buu and the mysterious Monaka will fight off against Team Universe 6, Frost, Hit, Botamo, Cabba and Magetta. Sagas *'Battle of Gods' (Ep. 1 - 14) *'Resurrection F' (Ep. 15 - Present) *'God of Destruction Champa' (Ep. 28 - Present) Difference Between Anime and Manga Voice Cast :Japanese *Masako Nozawa as Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten & Gotenks *Ryo Horikawa as Vegeta *Hiromi Tsuru as Bulma & Tights *Takeshi Kusao as Trunks & Gotenks *Mayumi Tanaka as Kuririn *Masaharu Sato as Master Roshi *Toshio Furukawa as Piccolo *Naoko Watanabe as Chi-Chi & Puar *Yuko Minaguchi as Videl & Baby Pan *Unsho Ishizuka as Mr. Satan *Kozo Shioya as Majin Buu *Naoki Tatsuta as Oolong & King Kai *Takahiro Fujimoto as Bubbles *Yusuke Numata as Gregory *Toru Furuya as Yamcha *Hikaru Midorikawa as Tien *Hiroko Emori as Chaozu *Miki Ito as Android 18 *Hiroko Ushida as Marron *Aya Hirano as Dende *Natsuki Hanae as Jaco *Shinichiro Ota as Kibito Kai *Ryoichi Tanaka as Old Kai *Koichi Yamadera as Beerus *Masakazu Morita as Whis *Shoko Nakagawa as Oracle Fish *Ryuzaburo Otomo as Shenlong *Masaharu Sato as King Vegeta *Takahiro Fujimoto as Caroni *Yukiko Morishita as Miss Piiza *Hisao Egawa as Pirozhki *Ryusei Nakao as Frieza *Shiro Saito as Sorbet *Kazuya Nakai as Tagoma *Tetsu Inada as Shisami *Mitsuo Iwata as Champa *Yuriko Yamaguchi as Vados *Shigeru Chiba as Emperor Pilaf *Tessho Genda as Shu *Eiko Yamada as Mai :English * Theme Songs :Opening *"Excellent☆Dynamic!" (Ep. 1 - Present) :Ending *"Hello Hello Hello" (Ep. 1 - 12) *"Starring Star" (Ep. 13 - 25) *"Light Pink" (Ep. 26 - 38) *"Forever Dreaming" (Ep. 39 - Present) Trivia *The first new Dragon Ball TV series to air worldwide in 18 years. *In Episode 17, after the bank robber chase scene, Bulma and Krillin are talking and was interrupted by a phone call. The ringtone of Krillin's phone is "We Are" by "Kitadani Hiroshi", this is the first opening theme of the anime series "One Piece". Krillin is voiced by "Mayumi Tanaka", the same Japanese voice actress of "Monkey D. Luffy", the main character from the anime series "One Piece". all information on the Dragon Ball Super (Anime) came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Super